breakoutkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Station7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Breakout Kings Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ray Zancanelli page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kat Maundrelle (Talk) 17:10, April 15, 2011 Thank You. I read what you said about me and I thank you for your recommendation as an administrator and I have nothing but respect for you in your part as an administrator in the Prison Break Wiki and Lostpedia. However I am still new to the whole wiki editing thing, if I do become an administrator is it okay if I ask you for a few pointers. Hito7187199 03:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank You :) I will keep that in mind. I saw the new Prison Break wiki main page it looks great. But I feel I've done all I can at that wiki. On this one there are plenty of new information I can add to this wiki because of my love for Breakout Kings. So I am going to help this wiki in any way I can. If that makes me qualified for the administrator position I will accept it, but only to help to expand this wiki. Hito7187199 03:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi man, i wanted to know about the name of the music played at the end of Breakout Kings 1x05 Queen of Hearts. Can you post the answer at the episode commentaries here?? thanks bro ;) Copycat If it is disturbing I will change my page to something else. Hito7187199 19:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright :) ttyl. Hito7187199 19:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Shame. That means no one is guarding the pages if they get vandalized again :( I hate the fact that I'm not an admin or you. But I guess we just have to wait, like you said. Hito7187199 21:33, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Article Shea Daniles sure no problem i will change it and thanks for informing me about this. i also apologize for my absence as i have been on a vacation in greece. TaurusP92 17:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sean Daniels Being Semi - Protected & Vacation Well Thanks again for informing me on Shea Daniels Real name and Confirming it to be true in such a short time. And about that Page being semi protected, i would like to hear why you feel that it should be Semi Protected before i make any changes as the page is for me a focal point of this wiki. and my holiday was great thank you. despite the fact that there was a Major bombing and shooting in my country, though other than that it was great thank you :). TaurusP92 18:06, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning Up i Know but you know it takes time, sure alot was copied from the homepage on the AETV website, but its just a start. But i have done alot of changes to the shea daniels page. more than half of the info on the history section is well "homemade". As of now i intend to Clean up and add lots of info to The Character pages. But dont worry this wiki will be decent in time. but as of know we need to be patient.TaurusP92 18:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Im Gonna Make the page Semi Protected Sorry i Apologize i forgot about it, But Yes i will Pull it down a level, dont worry. Thank You Hey User:Station7 on behalf of me and my partner I would like to thank you for all you have done in helping the Breakout Kings wiki. I know we have a long way to go and I have been absent for awhile, but with your help this site will grow to great proportions. Hito7187199 21:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Season 2/Wishlist what do you think about creating a season 2 wishlist page that i will delete after the season airs on TV?. in this list im thinking that anyone can edit and say what they want to happen in season 2 of breakout kings. Example i want Gretchen from Prison Break to appear as a escaped fugitve for one episode. And By the way i just edited heavily to the Lloyd Lowery Page and i was wondering if you know his Birthdate?, as i cant find it.Thanks TaurusP92 22:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Chester Rhodes His page has been edited and the new picture has been downloaded, thank you for the original picture and if there's anything else just let me know. TTYL. Hito7187199 21:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Season 2 Well no, we cant know what will happen in season 2 but we can share what we want to happen in season 2 with other fans who share our Interest cant we? and about Gretchen Well i was wishing that it would be a twopart episode. in the first part a fugitive escapes Prison and the Breakout Kings are tasked with capturing him. and it is revealed that the fugitive knew gretchen very well during a mission. this meaning he knew her before her company years by the way. Knowing this the Breakout Kings Seek Council from Gretchen on where she thinks he would go or do. Gretchen then aggres to help them aslong as she gets To Spend Two Weeks at a Medium Secureity Facility every Year. And She wants to spend her two first weeks in advance. The Breakout Kings Agree. thinking that how could anyone escape in two weeks?. The Breakout Kings Manage to Capture the Fugitive, and Gretchen takes advantage of Escaping while she has the chance, and she sucessfully does so. The Breakout Kings are then informed that she has escaped and that she is their next Fugitive tasked to capture. the episode ends to be continued. And yes i have seen Prison Break but i didnt really like the final break as it wasent really necassary the Killing Box episode had a Good Ending. TaurusP92 11:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Your right we are the only three here, but I like to think that our wiki will grow with support once season 2 aires. Hito7187199 04:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Response to youre Blog Allright Fair enough ill try to make this work out for the all of us and fix what you consider the issues of this site. First of all is the yellow letters, well i will change that immediatley. Second yes maybe alot is stolen from AETV, However i consider it an insult saying that the only thing not copied is the trivia, the Charlie Duchamp, Erica Reed, Sean Daniels and Lloyd Lowery pages are 80% Homemade info. And Third we have Posted no reliable sources what so ever determining that the info is true?, Well that is actually a very good point and i aggree with you we should have Added Sources, Which i Will do from now on. And about the Bennet Ballester Trivia, Well i have not writtin that and i doubt Hito has either, Its Likely it came from a wiki Contributer, Cause we are not always the only 3 editors, however we are the only three Major Active Editors. And Fourth, I only had two fully protected pages, One was Pulled down, And Now ill pull down another. And Fifth i did not Nominate youre blog for deletion and i have no intention of nominating this one for it either. And Sixth Youre Comments Seem Very Hostile, Disrespectfull and Intrusive, Which is really Unnecessary Cause you earn nothing from it Except from making it worse.TaurusP92 22:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I Do Listen. I Know you are just trying to make it better, and i do listen, its just a lot of the time it takes time to respond to youre requests, Cause i need to think about it first. And Also that i edited in Lloyd Lowery is not copied 75% of the history Section is not copied And the Personality Section is 100% Own Words. And i didnt say the truth will make it worse i said hostility will make it worse, But you just said you werent being hostile, something it seemed like you were, But you know its hard to tell if someones being hostile or not cause you cant hear their voice or facial expression. Another thing, i just rewrote the Pilot Plot with 100% own words, go check it out tell me what you think.TaurusP92 09:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Feautred Articles Well really i dont know anything about Feautred Articles Except from that it is the pages that are considerd the best and that you can nominate them, But other than that i dont know how to set it up or nominate it, Tell me How and i will give it a shot. And Another thing, Have we really got any Pages that are that well writtin and deserve the recognition of an feautred article yet?. I Know we have some allright articles but i dont know if we have ones in that level yet.TaurusP92 21:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) T Bag & Nick Santora Hi Taurus here, well first of all the fact that you actually talked to Nick Santora and found out information about T-Bag is great. And I have an idea for youre irony page on prison break, which is if it wasent for Abruzzi cutting T - Bags arm of he could probably not escape in the breakout kings, and the two were such rivals.TaurusP92 21:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes its that episode. Yes Ray Told Shea that He could send him back to sing sing, these are the exact words by Ray: "Who do you think you're talking to? You know, I brought you in here, and I can knock you right back out! You don't like your cush setup at Maybelle? Keep runnin' your mouth, I'll send your ass back to Sing Sing and make sure everyone there knows who you've been working for." , and About his Birthplace and His Criminal life, that comes from the AETV Shea Daniels Biography. TaurusP92 21:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Allright Ok but if you look at the Lloyd Lowery page, i have a link at the references, is that considerd a source?, oh and when i mentioned that piece of triva, i meant to say that abruzzi cut his hand of not his arm, hehe.TaurusP92 22:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sources Hi Taurus Here, I tryed putting an 1 in front but didnt quite work, Id appreciate if you told me how you did this?TaurusP92 20:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hi Taurus Here, I Have to Apologize for deleting the T Bag info it was an accident, i was using some coded element related to what i thought was sources that endt up deleting some info, So im sorry it was really an accident wont happen again. TaurusP92 13:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Prison Break info Taurus Here again, i think we should keep it breakout kings info exclusivley, However i do think its allright to add a small backdrop of Prison Break info to The T-Bag page.TaurusP92 13:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I Think She is alive Hi Taurus Here, Well i think her Current Status should be set to Alive, Since Ray knocked the gun off her hands before she had a chance to shoot herself, by the way its my birthday :)TaurusP92 22:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I think the Medical Staff was around because Ray Hit her lower jaw which could easily lead to a fracture TaurusP92 22:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I guess you are right, it is the most logical option. She Could have died, Despite being unlikely, she could have died, Allright ill set it to Unknown.TaurusP92 22:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Station, haven't seen you around here in awhile. Hito7187199 00:22, March 6, 2012 (UTC)